


never have to say goodbye (again)

by me_encantas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, catra went out to buy cigarretes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_encantas/pseuds/me_encantas
Summary: If the world was ending Catra would come over right?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 38





	never have to say goodbye (again)

**Author's Note:**

> ello gays :)  
> this is just some random idea that popped up in my head while i listened to "if the world was ending" by julia micheals and jp saxe, and i highly recommend you listen to it while reading too!  
> it's really short, but i hope you guys like it :DD  
> see ya down there!

Catra was extraordinary and utterly wild. In all the literal definitions of it.

She had this sort of hypnotising courage, that you could not look past. Adora couldn’t. But nobody but her seemed to have dared to get lost in those eyes.

They were sweet and painful. They were oh so scared.

Catra was the most beautiful person Adora had ever seen. She could be ruling hell for all the blonde girl knew, under the earth, never smiling. But sometimes, she would welcome the shade of a gentle laughter. Then she ruled Adora’s little piece of heaven.

But it was obvious Catra weren’t down for a happy ever after.

She was never down for something that could mean forever.

Adora accepted that since their eyes crossed, it was fine. But she wanted to have Catra for at least a little time. She wanted to taste all that honeyed poisons that the girl most certainly carried on her lips.

And she did. The flame, the lust, the longing. It all burned bright and hard, in front of her eyes. 

When it ended, she couldn’t sleep.

Adora ran all day, everyday. She felt everybody’s eyes on her, but Catra’s.

Last time she saw her, Catra kissed her face, her lips, her hair. She could taste the sweat, the fears, the desperation, the hopes. It was all the she had, and Adora prayed so hard that it would be enough.

The next morning she was gone. Only silence left in where she used to lie. 

Adora wasn’t angry. Just a griefing calm. 

She saw it coming. From the first time they looked eyes. All her friends warned her. Catra warned her. Adora knew it was coming. Not because the other girl was bad, but because she was extraordinary and utterly wild. Catra was also just a scared girl.

The girl she had fallen in love with was terrified of falling for someone and not being able to control it. Adora liked to believe she was the one who had gotten closer to her heart before she could leave. Maybe she was.

And she didn’t know where Catra went, but March was a month of storms and lust. It had been a year. Full moon arrived at its peak, and the blonde girl was moving on. Never getting over, but moving on.

Perhaps she knew it too, or perhaps she hoped.  
She could never get over Catra, because if the world was ending she’d come over.

Catra once said she was scared to die alone.

So she would come over and she would stay the night. She could love Adora again, for the hell of it. And all of their fears would be irrelevant. The sky would be falling, and they would hold each other tight. They’d never have to say goodbye.

If the world was ending, Catra would come over, right?

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo was it any good?  
> let me know what you think and if there's any wrong grammar in the middle, i am just really sleepy rn and possibly can't tell lol  
> thanks for reading :)))


End file.
